Abraxas Orion Malfoy aka Harry James Potter
by coby7
Summary: What if, on that famous Halloween night, Lucius Malfoy had found Harry first?


Lucius gasped as an aching pain shot up his arm. Rolling back his sleeve he stared in disbelief at the clear, pale skin that only a moment before had been stained black with his master's mark. He could feel his wife stirring next to him as he sat bolt upright in bed. His silver, grey eyes, still glued to his left forearm, widened as he comprehended the implications. The rest of his face remained composed, due to years of practise, as panic flooded his mind. The moonlight that shone through the window to his right made his skin look deathly pale and he couldn't help but touch the mark free skin. He pondered as the pain that still caused through his arm began to fade. Wrenching himself out of his thoughts, the Malfoy patriarch slid gracefully out of bed. He glanced back at the beauty that still slept peacefully before stepping out of the room. Leaving the bedroom door open, Lucius hurried towards the upstairs study. Striding across the room he took a handful of green powder from the box on his desk and threw it into the impressive, oaken fireplace. Calling out an address, he lowered his head into the dancing, green flames.

"Bellatrix!"

A series of crashes could be heard coming from the next room before two sets of footsteps raced towards the fireplace. His sister-in-law and her husband looked down at him for a moment before kneeling before the fireplace.

"Lucius, your mark! Has anything happened to it?" Bellatrix didn't bother hiding her panic as she demanded an answer. Blood dripped from a vicious gash on the side of her face and her nightgown was singed across the bottom. Rodolphus wasn't looking much better, making it obvious that they had been fighting again.

"My mark seems to have vanished. Do you-"

Before he could continue, Bellatrix screamed and went to stand up. Rodolphus grabbed her by the arm and hauled her back down. "What do you know?" He demanded completely ignoring his wife's attempts at clawing his hand off of her.

Lucius eyed the couple for a moment before answering "Nothing."

Bellatrix glared in disbelief whilst her husband nodded in acceptance "We better find out what's happened then."

Lucius backed away from the fireplace without replying. His striking eyes darted around the room as he thought through who to contact next. After making a quick decision he wasted no time in flooing Spinners End.

Calling out for Severus, he knew he'd made the right decision when he saw that the potions master was about to apparate. Stopping abruptly the younger man turned to face the fireplace when he heard his call. Lucius felt a shiver of dread rush down his spine as he saw the panicked expression on his normally composed face.

"Severus? What's happened?"

Snape shook his head as he answered in a distressed voice. "I've got to find Dumbledore!" The man was shaking and didn't seem to care that he'd just ousted himself as a spy to another inner circle Death-eater. Lucius drew back before propelling his whole body instead of just his head into the fire. Stepping into Severus' kitchen, he grabbed the delirious man by the arms and shook him roughly. "What's happened?" He snarled.

"I-He-She" The dark haired man couldn't get his words out so Lucius shook him again. "He was after the Potters! Oh Merlin, w-what have I done." Before he knew what had happened Severus had broken down and clung to the front of his robes. "What if…What if she's…?"

Lucius didn't understand what had upset the man so but at least he now knew where the Dark Lord had gone. Sitting the broken man down on one of the chairs, he then apparated to Godric's Hollow. Placing a disillusionment spell on himself he strode towards the Potter household. He froze in the middle of the street when he saw the state of the house. Half the roof seemed to have fallen in and the bricks were scorched black. Rushing forward he debated for a second if he should call for back up or just leave. That's when he heard it; a child was crying. His brow furrowed as he sent a spell across the building to see if there were any threats. His eyebrows then shot up as he discovered there were no wards surrounding the house what so ever. The child continued to cry. He stepped forward slowly before sending another spell to see if anyone else was in the house. When the spell confirmed there was no one but a child present he marched down the garden path and through the broken front door. James Potter's body lay dead in the entrance hall but Lucius didn't pause in his stride as he hurried up the stairs. He entered the room the crying seemed to be coming from to find it was a nursery. A nursery that contained the corpse of Lily Potter, a crying baby Potter and a pile of steaming robes. Lucius had a terrible suspicion that he knew whose robes they were but right then all he could concentrate on was the balling baby. Ever since his son had been born, he couldn't stand the sound of a baby crying.

He stood in the doorway deliberating what he should do. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of someone apparating downstairs.

Automatically, he raised a silencing charm. Grey eyes landed on the black haired bundle whose cries couldn't be heard by any but him. Stepping closer he knew he should dispose of the boy. If he let him live it would mean nothing but trouble. However, when he picked the child up into his arms, a pair of sparking, emerald eyes looked up at him and Lucius felt his heart soften. Taking in the child's ruby cheeks, he considered the child must have extraordinary power to be able to defeat a Dark Lord before he could walk. He could grow to do great things with such power. He could even bring the Malfoy family more influence if such power was associated with its name.

Footsteps were echoing up the stairs and Lucius knew it was now or never. He also knew he couldn't murder a child the same age as his son. Scowling at his own weakness, he tapped the top of the child's head with his wand turning him invisible as well as silent, then turned to see Sirius Black enter the room followed by none other than Rubeus Hagrid. Not waiting to see their expressions change from panic to grief he disapparated on the spot, still covered by his silencing spell.

**xXXXx**

No matter what people said, Lucius Malfoy loved his wife and would never lie to her. Some things he had to keep secret from her and she understood this but when it came to anything that affected his family they would make those decisions together.

And so, it had been with this in mind that he'd woken Narcissa to explain to her that he had kidnapped Harry Potter who was now the defeater of the Dark Lord. She hadn't taken the news well, but that was to be expected. After, only, a half hour of ranting she had calmed down enough to ask to see him.

Lucius had put the, now sleeping, baby in with his own son and felt a smile spreading across his face as he saw the two infants cuddling up to each other.

Narcissa's expression now mirrored that as she gazed down at them sharing a crib. Carefully, she picked the dark haired baby out of the crib and held him in her arms. Lucius could tell she had fallen in love.

"We're going to keep him, aren't we?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"I don't see any other choice in the matter." He answered in a soft voice.

Nodding, his wife then sat down in the satin chair next to their sons crib. "Draco will love having a little brother…What are we going to do about this?" Her finger trailer over the angry scar marring his forehead before twirling around his ebony locks.

"I have an idea but it is potentially dangerous."

She looked up at him with sparkling, blue eyes and asked "When has that ever stopped you before?"

Smiling, he nodded his head and asked "I'd like to name him after my father if that's agreeable?"

"Abraxas Malfoy. Hmm…Abraxas Orion Malfoy. That has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Yes, yes it does." With that, he took his new son into his arms and made his way into his study. Narcissa had followed him but stopped when he reached the door. He turned "Darling?"

"Lucius, I think it's best if I don't remember this conversation." Before he could answer, she continued. "I'd prefer to remember this day as the birth of my second son." She smiled as she stroked his messy, black locks once more before adding "It's not unheard of for a woman to be unknowingly pregnant." Then she turned and walked back down the hallway.

**Review? Let me know what you think so far**


End file.
